CCGC MLK Perennial Planting
Below you will find the plans for Perennial Planting by the Carrboro Community Gardening Coalition at the MLK site. See also: * Annual Planting * CCGC Minutes 7/16/09 Fruit Tree Planting Plan Area Available for Planting The area that has been designated for fruit trees (in agreement with both the Recs and Parks of Carrboro and our neighboring garden OCPYC) is approximately 2,0000 sq. ft. 'The Area is: 52' (Parallel to the road) x 47'(perpendicular to the road) ' Find a pdf of Layout here: . Fruit Trees Source Bountiful Backyards has some orphan fruit trees that need a home. They have about 40 blueberries, 6 peach trees and many other perrenial edibles. They ideally would like to receive some compensation for these. With Blueberries costing about 7-8$ per plant and peach trees 40$/plant, as a minimum (just peaches + blueberries) this amounts to 560$. On top of that they estimate that we would need about 10 yards of top soil and 6 yards of compost which would come to about 600$. Depending on how many other fruit trees thay have the total cost would be below 2,000$. Though this is a pretty steep number, it would be nice to be able to find the money (fundraising, donation campaign, etc..) to be supportive of Bountiful Backyards and the valuable work that they do in making more food secure communities. Fundraiser ideas * Goal <2,000$ * Send fundraising letter out to CCGC listserve * Mural on cistern (Donors above a certain amount get names painted on) * Weave/Johnnies fundraiser (Vimala?) * PSA's WCOM, Carrboro Citizen, Carrboro Free Press * Planting Workshop led by Bountiful Backyards Sunday, September 20 * Vimala Timeline July 19th (Week of) * Received trees from Bountiful Backyards ** 33 (2 Gallon) Rabbiteye Blueberry ** 4 (7 Gallon) 'Elberta' Peach ** 10 (5 Gallon) Serviceberry 'Princess Diana' ** 4 (1 Gallon) Goji Berry ** 2 (3 Gallon) Jostaberry 2 ** 5 (3 Gallon) Paw Paw ** 2 (3 Gallon) Bush Cherry ** 1 (3 Gallon) Concord Grape ** 1 (2 Gallon) Currant * Assure watering signups happens by identifying gardner willing to take on the role of 'garden camel' * CCGC Fundraising letter goes out October 5th Finalized developed layout w/ trees to plant acquired from BB (CCGC members/BB) * Blueberries ** 33 (2 Gallon) Rabbiteye Blueberry (H=8-15', D=4-15') *** About Rabbiteye blueberries *** High Bush blueberries bio-intensive spacing: 4' ** 4 (7 Gallon) 'Elberta' Peach ( H-15', W-15') ** Dwarf? information] ** 15-20' if standard ** 10 (5 Gallon) Serviceberry 'Princess Diana' (H-10-20', W-10') *** Information on ** 4 (1 Gallon) Goji Berry (5'x5') ** 2 (3 Gallon) Jostaberry 2 (6'x5') *** Josta resource ** 5 (3 Gallon) Paw Paw (h-30', w-15') ** 2 (3 Gallon) Bush Cherry (4'x4') ** 1 (3 Gallon) Concord Grape *** Growing Concord guide ** 1 (2 Gallon) Currant (5'x5') October 9th Email the town the proposal one month prior to the proposed planting (Fence expansion) date October 4 Set up another meeting to discuss implementation at least two weeks prior to the proposed planting date Week of October 11 * Purchase/pickup fencing and posts for expansion October 24 (Sunday Rainday) Expand fence area, dig holes, put posts in October 31 Run fencing November 7th * Purchase/pickup 10 yards of topsoil and 6 yards of compost ** Default source: Bountiful Backyards. ** Cost: approximately 600$). November 14(Workday) Plant some of the trees. Sunday, November 15 Bountiful Backyards workshop/fundraiser and more planting